


La storia di Reghina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [55]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sul pianeta Vegeta ormai la guerra civile e fratricida tra Saiyan e Tsufuru imperversa. Viene perciò deciso il fidanzamento tra Reghina e il principino Vegeta, per riunire i due popoli. Questa è la storia della piccola principessa Reghina.[Fa parte di DBNA].Il personaggio mi è stato prestato da Vegeta4ever e la storia è a scritta a 4 mani con lei.





	1. Cap.1 La principessa degli Tsufuru

**Author's Note:**

> I saiyan e gli Tsufuru sono inizialmente la stessa razza, discendente dallo stesso popolo, divisa da una guerra civile.

Cap.1 La principessa degli Tsufuru

 

Reghina sporse le labbra e gonfiò le guance guardando lo specchio. La madre si chinò, i lunghi capelli blu notte sfiorarono terra.

“Sta ferma” ordinò. Le agganciò il mantello rosa sulla battle suit, prese tra le candide mani sottili le spalline dorate e le sistemò sul mantello.

“Suvvia fiorellino. Una nobile alla tua età dovrebbe comportarsi bene” la rimproverò. Reghina dimenò la coda blu notte lunga tre volte lei, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro facendo cigolare le suole degli stivaletti rosa.

“Non mi piace il rosa” si lamentò. La madre le mise il ciuffo di capelli neri dietro l'orecchio, le passò nuovamente le mani sul mantello.

“A tre anni una vera saiyan purosangue si veste come di dovere. Grazie agli Dèi polpi, non siamo come quei volgari scimmioni”. Reghina avvolse per tre volte la coda attorno alla vita, scosse il capo facendo arruffare i capelli mossi.

“Ma perché devo vestirmi?” domandò con tono lamentoso. La donna sospirò con forza socchiudendo le labbra rosse, le passò le mani candide tra i capelli sistemandoli dietro le orecchie della bambina e sorrise.

“Quei buzzurri hanno offerto il loro principe degli schiavi come segno di tregua. Tu lo sposerai, e io controllerò i saiyan”. Le prese la mano coperta dal guanto, la condusse lungo il corridoio e Reghina sbuffò con forza.

“Ma perché rosa?” domandò, con tono alto. Sentì ridacchiare, alzò il capo vedendo le spalle robuste di un saiyan in ginocchio. Il saiyan sorrise, si abbassò maggiormente chinando il capo, l'unico ciuffo nero di capelli oscillò.

“Io sono Napa, principessina. Ti porterò a palazzo”. Reghina lasciò la mano della madre, corse fino all'uomo e avvolse la coda attorno al suo braccio. Fece leva, saltò e atterrò sulla sua testa. La madre della bambina scosse il capo, sospirò socchiudendo le iridi scure.

“Almeno avremmo dovuto essere adeguatamente scortate” si lamentò. Napa strinse la bambina con una mano, si piegò maggiormente verso il basso. “Non le succederà niente, mia signora” sussurrò, rauco. La donna strinse le labbra rosse, scosse una mano in aria.

“Me lo auguro. È la mia unica figlia”. Napa annuì, si voltò e spiccò il volo in direzione del castello.


	2. Cap.2 A palazzo

Cap.2 A palazzo  
  


Napa mise Reghina in terra, si inginocchiò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ora restate qui, principessina. Porterò subito il re” disse. Si alzò, chinò il capo e uscì. Reghina si tolse il mantello, lo calpestò ripetutamente e corse verso la finestra. Alzò il capo osservandone la maniglia, allungò la coda blu notte e la fece scattare. Salì sul davanzale, alzò il capo vedendo un balcone e avvolse la coda attorno ad una delle colonnine in marmo. Fece leva, saltò e atterrò sul davanzale, dietro una delle due parti della finestra aperta. Una bambina si voltò di scatto, tenendo una sfera di energia in mano.

“Chi è là?” chiese. Reghina uscì, dimenò la coda e la legò attorno alla vita.

“Mi avevano lasciato sola” disse. La bambina abbassò la mano, batté le palpebre.

“Una bambina”. Sorrise, si avvicinò e si voltò. “Lory! Prendi dei biscotti per la nostra ospite!”. Una seconda sayan sobbalzò, annuì più volte e deglutì arrossendo.

“Sì, principessa Veki!”. Veki annuì, vide Lori uscire e sogghignò.

“Quella serva non è tanto sveglia” disse.

Reghina gonfiò le guance, strinse i pugni coperti dai guanti rosa.

“E tu sei cattiva” borbottò. Veki strinse le labbra, si passò la mano tra i capelli a caschetto.

“E tu cosa sei, eh? Una mezzosangue? Una tsufuru? Un qualche strano incrocio? Non dovresti parlare così alla principessa dei sayan”. Reghina si sporse sulle punte degli stivaletti, rizzò il mento.

“Io sono una principessa! La principessa degli tsufuru!”. Veki sbuffò sonoramente, si lisciò il mantello rosso.

“Tipico. Avete offerto una tregua perché siamo migliori di voi. Ti faranno sposare quell'idiota di mio fratello?”. Reghina la spinse con forza, Veki indietreggiò aggrottando le sopracciglia e Reghina le frustò un braccio con la coda. Veki gemette, creò una sfera di energia e la lanciò contro la bambina. Reghina strillò coprendosi il capo con le mani, sentì un tonfo e riaprì gli occhi vedendo le gambe di Napa. Napa la sollevò, la mise sulla sua spalla e si chinò.

“La principessina è nostra ospite, principessa Veki. Non dovreste comportarvi così” disse. Veki incrociò le braccia.

“Ha cominciato lei. Io avevo chiesto a Lori di prendere dei biscotti” borbottò. Napa ridacchiò, si alzò.

“Per fortuna non è successo niente”, disse, “però ora andremo dal re e faremo le presentazioni come d'etichetta”. Aggiunse, severo.

 


	3. Cap.3 Reghina incontra Re Vegeta

Cap.3 Reghina incontra Re Vegeta

  


Napa spinse in avanti Reghina, la bambina gonfiò le guance puntando gli stivaletti rosa in terra e dimenò la coda lunga tre volte lei. Re Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, la guardò e si umettò le labbra deglutendo. Veki s'inginocchiò portando un pugno al petto.

“Padre” disse, gelidamente. Napa s'inginocchiò a propria volta mettendo un pugno in terra e piegando il capo.

“Le due principesse hanno insistito per venire insieme” mentì. Reghina incrociò le braccia.

“Non è vero, io quella la odio!”. Veki alzò il capo e saltò in piedi, le mani le brillarono di energia.

“Che hai detto, sgorbio?”. Re Vegeta strinse i pugni, avanzò ed il mantello rosso ondeggiò mostrando un bambino che stringeva una scimmia di peluche.

“Smettetela!”, ordinò,

“Veki, siamo qui per presentare tuo fratello alla principessa, non per proseguire inutili guerre”. Veki abbassò il capo, si morse il labbro.

“È solo uno stupido moccioso” borbottò. Napa le mise due dita sulla spalliera della battle suit.

“Non parlate così” sussurrò. Il bambino tolse dalla bocca la mano del peluche, le guance rosa erano tonde e i capelli a fiamma oscillavano. “Io tono un pincipe!” disse. Reghina lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte e storse le labbra.

“Ma è piccolo per me” si lamentò. Re Vegeta fece un passo avanti nascondendo il figlio dietro la gamba.

“Ha due anni meno di voi. Crescendo non si noterà”. Guardò la bambina mordicchiarsi il labbro arricciando un ciuffo nero dai riflessi blu notte tra le dita guantata di rosa, deglutì e abbassò il capo.

< È uguale alla madre > pensò. Inspirò, espirò e rizzò la schiena.

“Per ora starete a palazzo. Quando sarà il momento, inizierete a frequentarvi”. Veki roteò gli occhi, strinse la cosa alla vita.

“Cioè quando Vegeta avrà tolto il pannolino” sussurrò. Napa tossì rumorosamente, si alzò in piedi e prese le bambine una per ogni mano.

“Le accompagno io!” esclamò, a tono alto. Reghina gli strinse il dito, sporse il capo intravedendo la chioma del piccolo principe. Il bambino sporse a sua volta il capo, tolse di bocca il braccio della scimmia di peluche e lo agitò a destra e sinistra. Reghina sorrise, ricambiò il saluto e seguì Nappa fuori dalla stanza.


	4. Cap.4 Reghina sente parlare di Kamy

Cap.4 Reghina sente parlare di Kamy

  


Napa sospirò, spinse Veki nella stanza e si voltò verso destra abbassando il capo.

“Mi raccomando, Lory. Dovresti occuparti tu della principessa”. Lory avvampò, intrecciò le mani e annuì ripetutamente deglutendo.

“È-È-È us-usci-uscita prim-prima che io ...”. Veki grugnì, tiro dentro per la manica la serva e scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare il caschetto moro.

“Ignoralo. Andiamo ad allenarci” ordinò. Napa sospirò, indietreggiò e porse la mano a Reghina. Reghina guardò la porta chiudersi, prese il dito di Napa e si scostò dalla parete dimenando la coda blu notte.

“Sono tutti così cattivi?” chiese. Napa ridacchiò, scosse il capo avanzando nei corridoi.

“La principessina non è cattiva. E poi ci sono altre bambine”. Reghina alzò il capo, le iridi nere le brillarono e sporse le labbra.

“Uguali a chi?”. Napa si grattò l'unico ciuffo nero, dimenò la coda mugugnando.

“Beh, la figlia del generale Bardack è uguale a sua moglie, credo”. Reghina sporse la schiena, saltellò tenendo il capo sollevato e il collo teso.

“Chi è Bardack?” domandò. Napa sospirò, aprì la porta di una stanza e fece entrare la bambina.

“Un valoroso sayan con una famiglia molto numerosa. Una delle sue bambine vive qui, ha quasi la tua età”. Reghina corse verso il letto, afferrò il pomello della spalliera con la coda e fece leva salendo sul materasso. Tolse gli stivali e i guanti rosa, mugulò.

“Mamma dice che non esistono sayan valorosi”. Napa aprì la bocca, la richiuse, sfregò i denti e passò la mano tra i capelli della bambina.

“Non pensateci, principessina. Ora cercate solo di riposare, avrete tempo di conoscere la valorosa corte del Re”. Fece un inchino, si voltò e uscì chiudendo la porta. Reghina gonfiò le guance, si guardò intorno e saltò giù dal letto. Salì sul davanzale della finestra, spinse aprendola e sorrise.

< Ho tempo ora > si disse.

 


	5. Cap. 5 Reghina incontra Radish

Reghina avanzò radente al muro camminando sulle punte dei piedi, la punta della coda attorcigliata attorno alla vita ondeggiava su e giù. Vide delle guardie passare davanti al corridoio, trattenne il fiato chiudendo con forza gli occhi e udì i passi allontanarsi. Riaprì gli occhi, corse in avanti e imboccò la scalinata. Salì i primi gradini a gattoni, guardò verso l'alto intravedendo altre file di scale.

“Ehi!” sentì urlare.

Radish le apparve nuovamente dinnanzi, la afferrò per i capelli mossi e la sollevò. Reghina urlò e scalciò dimenando le mani. Sciolse la coda dalla vita, la sbatté in faccia al sayan e quello la lasciò andare coprendosi gli occhi. Reghina gli passò sotto le gambe, allungò la coda afferrando con l'estremità il corrimano della scalinata superiore e fece leva finendoci sopra. Sciolse la coda, saltò giù e continuò a salire le scale correndo a gattoni.

Radish le riapparve davanti, le afferrò la coda e la sollevò.

“Qui non si può andare” disse. Reghina mugolò, la testa le ricadde in avanti ciondolando e sentì le orecchie fischiare.

“Lasciami!” si lamentò. Radish si alzò in volo, raggiunse la base delle scale, proseguì nel corridoio e poggiò la bambina in terra.

“Come se non bastasse mia sorella a gironzolare. Non ti hanno detto che non si va ai piani superiori, né fuori?”.

Reghina rizzò la schiena, legò la coda alla vita e indurì lo sguardo; le iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu notte.

“Sono la principessa degli tsufuru, vado dove voglio!”. Radish si piegò poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia, inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ah, quindi sei tu la principessina di cui parlava Napa, eh?” chiese. Si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli, si rizzò e incrociò le braccia.

“Beh, principessina, mi dispiace, ma le scale non si salgono”. Reghina gonfiò le guance sporgendosi sulle punte.

“E perché?”. Radish grugnì, la afferrò per il retro della tuta sollevandola.

“Perché lì non c'è proprio niente e nessuno, quindi non ci si può andare”. Reghina dimenò le gambe, agitò le mani riempiendo di pugni il braccio di Radish e scosse il capo.

“Se non c'è niente allora posso andarci!” si lamentò.

Radish proseguì lungo il corridoio, roteò gli occhi sbuffando.

“No, non si va nei posti dove non c'è niente” disse. La tirò su, la guardò e strinse le labbra.

“Potrei portarti da mia sorella Kamy, o dalla principessa Veki con Lory. Sono bambine come te, molto meglio dei posti senza niente e nessuno”. Reghina voltò il capo, gli morse con forza il braccio e Radish gemette lasciando la presa. Reghina saltò giù, corse nel corridoio e svoltò un angolo.

“Dannata ragazzina!” sentì strillare. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, ridacchiò e continuò a correre nel corridoio.

< Io dalla principessa antipatica non ci torno! > pensò.


	6. Cap. 6 Reghina incontra Bardack

Cap. 6 Reghina incontra Bardack

  


Reghina sospirò scivolando lungo una colonna, si sedette ai suoi piedi e poggiò il capo contro di essa.

“Però secondo me se non c'era niente allora potevo andarci” borbottò. “Eccola qua” sentì dire. Scattò in piedi, Bardack mise le mani avanti e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Piano, principessina. Sono tre giorni che ti cerchiamo”. Reghina gonfiò le guance, dimenò la coda e osservò lo scuoter dell'uomo acceso.

“Con quello bari” borbottò. Bardack scosse la mano in aria e altri cinque sayan alle sue spalle si allontanarono, si inginocchiò piegando il capo.

“In guerra ogni mezzo è permesso. Il tuo popolo dovrebbe saperlo bene”. Reghina alzò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi indurendo lo sguardo e rizzò la schiena con le spalle tese.

“Noi siamo gli eletti. Lo dice la mamma”. Bardack socchiuse gli occhi, spense lo scuoter e sospirò.

“Ed invero le somigli, principessina. Il nostro principe non è stato fortunato”. Reghina batté le palpebre, lasciò pendere le braccia e sporse le labbra. “Il bambino?” chiese. Bardack si mise seduto con un ginocchio piegato, indicò alla bambina accanto a sé.

“Voi tsufuru avete un'aura molto più alta dalla nostra, è una gerarchia molto più rigida. Se gli Dèi polpi vogliono che questa alleanza vada a buon fine, sconfiggeremo di sicuro Freezer, ma ci troveremo di nuovo con i vecchi tiranni a tenerci i collari”. Reghina si sedette accanto alla gamba dell'uomo, aggrottò la fronte sporgendo le labbra.

“Parli più difficile di mamma” si lamentò. Bardack ridacchiò, le scompigliò i capelli.

“Una delle mie figlie ha un anno meno di te, ma gli altri sono quasi tutti grandi”. Reghina sgranò gli occhi socchiudendo la bocca.

“Allora tu sei Bardack?”. Bardack rise gettando il capo all'indietro, facendo oscillare i capelli a cespuglio.

“Scommetto che Napa e mio figlio Radish ti hanno parlato di me!”. Reghina ridacchiò, scosse il capo.

“Solo Nappa. L'altro dev'essere quello da cui sono fuggita” disse. Bardack sospirò scuotendo la testa, scrollò le spalle.

“Lasciamo stare”, decise, “hai presente la principessa Veki? So che ti è antipatica, ma hai notato la sua serva?”. Reghina mugugnò, annuì portandosi il dito in bocca. “La bambina sempre zitta?”. Bardack socchiuse gli occhi, guardò il cielo.

“Spesso, chi è stato schiavo come la principessa Veki, poi si fa degli schiavi, perché vuole dimostrare di essere libero” spiegò. Le iridi si fecero liquide, deglutì.

“Oppure si cercano un nuovo padrone”. Reghina succhiò la punta del dito, mugugnò e si mise a gattoni.

“Il Re voleva quel Freezer come nuovo padrone e ne vuole uno anche per il Principe?” chiese. Bardack scosse il capo, abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

“Già. E ha scelto la figlia della nostra vecchia signora”. Reghina aggrottò la fronte, Bardack si alzò e incrocio le braccia.

“Ora vai, principessina. Sarà meglio che torni in stanza, il Re ti cercherà lì e deve trovartici”. Si voltò e si allontanò.

 


	7. Cap.7 Yuki e Re Vegeta

Cap.7 Yuki e Re Vegeta  
  
Reghina entrò nella camera, infilò gli stivaletti rosa ed i guanti dello stesso colore, afferrò il mantello stendendolo sul pavimento e vi si mise sopra. Si sedette a gambe incrociate, dimenando la lunga coda blu notte e fischiettò guardando il soffitto. La porta si spalancò di scatto, Re Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e sospirò.  
"Come promesso, vostra figlia è in stanza, Milady Yuki" disse. Si volt, porse la mano alla donna che avanzò, seguita dal principino Vegeta con Asperigus tra le braccia. Reghina si mise in piedi e sorrise, dilatando gli occhi dalle iridi nere.  
"Madre!" trillò, allungando le mani verso di lei. Yuki si chinò, sospirò passandole le tra i capelli mossi e scosse il capo.  
"Oh, Vegeta, come hai permesso che fosse sola?" chiese. Fece avanzare la bambina, prese il mantellino e lo gettò contro il Re.  
"Qualcuno dovrebbe occuparsi delle esigenze della principessa!". Re Vegeta strinse le labbra, afferrò il mantellino e annuì, chinando il capo.  
"Avete perfettamente ragione, mia signora. Perdonate".   
Il principe Vegeta nascose il capo dietro il peluche, stringendo tra le labbra una delle zampe. Reghina gli si avvicinò, gli avvolse la coda attorno agli occhi.  
"Non guardare" sussurrò. Yuki scosse il capo, prse la mano al Re.  
"Voi schiavi rimanete sempre così volgari, anche se ora credete di essere superiori" disse. Re Vegeta lanciò un'occhiata al figlio immobile dietro il peluche, strinse i pugni e grugnì.  
"Ormai noi ...". Yuki sorrise, fece un passo avanti socchiudendo gli occhi; che brillarono di rosso.   
"E dimmi, la mia piccola Veki? Era una schiava così dolce". Re Vegeta s'irrigidì, afferrò la mano della donna e la baciò.  
"Sempre lieta di occuparsi di vostra figlia, mia signora" sibilò, a denti stretti. Yuki abbassò la mano, si voltò verso Reghina.  
"Lascia quel pezzente e vieni qui a dirmi come vanno le cose". Reghina slegò la coda da attornò agli occhi di Vegeta, il bambino spalancò gli occhi e la guardò con lel abbra sporte. Reghina avanzò verso la madre, allungò la coda fino al bambino e Vegeta sorrise. Fece scontrare la coda del pupazzo con quella della bambina ripetutamente. Yuki sospirò, scuotendo il capo, si portò una mano alla testa.  
"E' assurdo. Così volgare" si lamentò. Re Vegeta strinse le labbra, raggiunse il figlio e lo tirò indietro.  
"Crescerà" promise. Yuki annuì e sorrise.  
"E sarà meglio che la prossima volta io trovi mia figlia in luoghi degni di lei". Si chinò, baciò la fronte di Reghina e le sistemò la frangia.  
"Se qualcosa non ti piace, il Re sarà al tuo servizio, Mi hai capita?" chiese. Reghina annuì, arrotolò la coda attorno alla vita.  
"Sì, madre" rispose. Yuki si rizzò, raggiunse il re e gli porse la mano.  
"E ora accompagnami a casa" ordinò. Re Vegeta strinse le labbra, deglutì.  
"Certo, mia signora".  
  



	8. Cap.8 Le colpe degl'inferiori

Cap.8 Le colpe degl'inferiori  
  
Reghina corse per il corridoio, voltò indietro il capo sentendo dei passi e arrotolò la coda due volte intorno alla vita.  
“Vieni qui!” urlò Radish.  
Reghina ridacchiò, salì delle scale e vide Napa volare sopra di lei. Si morse il labbro, afferrò il corrimano con la coda e vi salì sopra, scivolò verso il basso.  
“Non fartela scappare di nuovo!” gridò Napa.  
Reghina corse nel corridoio, svoltò un altro angolo e andò a sbattere. Lori urlò, cadde in terra facendo rovesciare una bacinella d'acqua. Reghina si alzò, i capelli neri bagnati le aderivano alla tutina nera, scosse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi e raggiunse Lori.  
“Stai bene?” chiese.  
Lori scosse il capo, si mise in piedi e arrossì.  
“Scu ... Scusate ...” mormorò.  
La porta si aprì, Lori sgranò gli occhi scattando in piedi. Veki uscì, guardò la bacinella e strinse le labbra.  
“Sei sempre imbranata, Lori”.  
Reghina si voltò, strinse i pugni e avanzò. Afferrò la bacinella, la tirò contro Veki. Veki sgranò gli occhi, colpì la bacinella con una sfera d'energia facendola esplodere.  
“ _Ma_ sei scema?” urlò.  
Reghina gonfiò le guance, dimenando la coda.  
“Le sono andata addosso io!”.  
Lori abbassò il capo, si morse il labbro sbiancando.  
“È colpa mia. Dovrei stare più attenta” mormorò.  
Reghina si voltò di scatto facendo sbattere i capelli sui fianchi.  
“ _Ma_ non è vero!”.  
“ECCOLA!” urlarono Napa e Radish.  
Napa raggiunse Reghina e la sollevò, Radish guardò le altre due.  
“Che facevate?”.  
Veki scrollò le spalle.  
“Lori ha fatto rovesciare l'acqua che mi stava portando per degli allenamenti e ha bagnato Reghina”.  
Reghina dimenò le gambe, agitando le mani in aria.  
“Non è vero! Sono io che le sono andata addosso!”.  
Napa sospirò, mise la bambina sul collo e incrociò le braccia.  
“La colpa è sempre di chi è di classe inferiore, principessina” disse.  
Lori annuì, si mise dietro Veki; i capelli le gocciolavano sui vestiti e aveva la coda bassa.  
“Pulirò e prenderò altra acqua” mormorò.  
Napa annuì.  
“Radish ti aiuterà”.  
Radish inarcò un sopracciglio, grugnì vedendo l'acqua in terra e Lori tremare, sospirò.  
“ _Ma_  certo. Ci pensiamo noi principessa Veki, e principessina Reghina”.  
Reghina aprì la bocca, Napa la afferrò e la condusse nei corridoi. Reghina gli morse la mano dimenandosi, Napa sospirò mettendola a terra.  
“Piccola mia, la schiavitù è stata abolita, ma alcuni saiyan lo sono ancora. Sta attenta a quel che dici, o avrai la vita di Lori sulla coscienza”.  
Reghina a gonfiò le guance, abbassò il capo.  
“ _Ma_ non è giusto”.  
Napa le scompigliò i capelli bagnati.  
“Neanche che tu sia così bagnata. Andiamo a sistemarci”.


	9. Cap. 9 Reghina e Sarah

Cap. 9 Reghina e Sarah  
  
Reghina gattonò lungo il corridoio, la luce delle due lune filtrava dai vetri colorati illuminando davanti a sé. Salì a gattoni le scale, sventolando la coda lunga tre volte il normale; i capelli neri le aderivano alla battile suite dello stesso colore.  
< Voglio vedere cosa nascondono nella torre > pensò.  
Raggiunse la cima delle scale, alzò il capo vedendo tre saiyan davanti ad una porta. Si morse il labbro, arrotolò la coda alla vita.  
< La mamma non vuole che io combatta > si disse.  
Gattonò all'indietro, gli stivaletti rosa fecero il rumore di un cigolio mentre scendeva il gradino. Due saiyan attivarono i rilevatori guardandosi intorno.  
“Intruso!” avvisò il primo.  
Reghina si alzò di scatto, fece tre passi indietro e sbatté contro una delle guardie.  
“È una tsufuru!” strillò questa.  
Reghina scattò in avanti, passò sotto le gambe di una guardia. Questa allungò la mano verso di lei, la bambina la frustò con la coda e arrotolò quest'ultima intorno alla vita correndo nel corridoio,  
“Prendetela! Vogliono rapire la regina!”.  
Reghina corse lungo il corridoio, lanciò la coda sul corrimano di una rampa di scale e ve la avvolse, fece leva e vi salì sopra. Vide le guardie volare verso di lei, corse sul corrimano e raggiunse una porta. Arrotolò la coda attorno alla maniglia, la aprì ed entrò, la porta si chiuse con un tonfo alle sue spalle. Una sfera d'energia illuminò la stanza, Reghina batté le palpebre.  
“Chi sei, bambina?” chiese Sarah.  
Reghina alzò il capo, spalancò gli occhi e la bocca vedendo la donna.  
“Bella” mormorò.  
Si sentì bussare ripetutamente, Sarah guardò la bambina e spense la sfera.  
“Sotto al letto, di corsa” ordinò.  
Reghina obbedì, le guardie entrarono.  
“Mia signora, una tsufuru si è infiltrata al castello. Pensiamo mirino a voi” disse la guardia.  
Sarah incrociò le braccia socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Sono la regina dei saiyan, saprò pur tenere a bada uno tsufuru da solo” disse.  
Una seconda guardia si portò la mano al petto.  
“Nonostante ciò, vi preghiamo di fare attenzione” disse.  
Le guardie uscirono, Sarah strinse i pugni.  
< Pensano che io sia al livello di una qualsiasi terza classe > si disse.  
Si abbassò, guardò le iridi nere di Reghina e accennò un sorriso.  
“Che ne dici di uscire e raccontarmi come va il mondo lì fuori?” propose.  
Reghina sorrise, uscì fiori e saltò sul letto.  
< Ho trovato qualcuno di simpatico! > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 L'aranciata di Sarah

Cap.10 L'aranciata di Sarah  
  
"Se scoprono che vai dalla regina Sarah si arrabbieranno" disse Napa.  
Reghina strinse il bicchiere colmo d'aranciata, sporse le labbra dondolando le gambe.  
"Io non ci vado nella torre da grande" si lamentò.  
Napa sospirò, si passò la mano sul capo e dimenò la coda ticchettandola sulla testa della bambina.  
"Il principino non ...".  
"Napa!".  
Napa sgranò gli occhi voltandosi di scatto, Vegeta inciampò nel mantello rosso cadendo in avanti; rotolò insieme al peluche a forma di scimmia e cadde seduto stringendolo.  
"Napa!" chiamò ancora.  
Napa lo tirò in piedi, gli sistemò il mantello.  
"Principino, che fate da solo?".  
Vegeta sporse le labbra gonfiando le guance, sporse il peluche mostrando una cucitura da cui sporgeva della lanella bianca.  
" _Lotto_ ".  
Reghina sporse il capo a destra, a sinistra, saltò giù dal letto e raggiunse i due.  
"Secondo me è stata Veki" sancì.  
Vegeta la guardò, le sorrise e annuì vigorosamente facendo oscillare i capelli a fiamma. Napa sospirò, prese il peluce.  
"Ora lo riparo" promise.  
Vegeta annuì, incrociò le braccia al petto e sporse le labbra a broncio. Reghina gli girò intorno, mugolò e gli porse il bicchiere.  
"Tieni" disse.  
Vegeta batté le palpebre, prese il bicchiere con entrambe le mani.  
" _Pecché_?" chiese.  
Reghina dimenò la cosa lunga due volte il normale, sorrise stringendogli le mani.  
"Te l'ha mandata la tua mamma. Ma è un segreto!" disse.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e la bocca, sorrise ampiamente e strinse il bicchiere al petto.   
" _Davvelo_?" chiese.  
Reghina mise la mano sul cuore, annuì e sorrise.  
"Non si dicono le bugie ai principi!" esclamò.  
Vegeta annuì, le baciò la guancia con uno schiocco e si voltò.  
" _Napa, brigati_!".


	11. Cap.11 Reg scopre di Kamy, la strega

Cap.11 Reg scopre di Kamy, la strega

  


“Prima o poi scopriranno che mi vieni a trovare, piccolina” disse Sarah. Reghina gonfiò le guance, dondolo le gambe battendo i talloni degli stivaletti rosa contro il bordo del letto. “Veki se l'è di nuovo presa con Lory” si lamentò. Sarah le scompigliò i capelli scuri, socchiuse le iridi ambra porgendole un bicchiere d'aranciata.

“Hai di nuovo litigato con lei?”. Reghina prese il bicchiere, bevve il contenuto e sbuffò.

“È lei che comincia. Fa finta che le piacciano i bambini, ma insulta tutti!”. Sarah strinse le labbra, sospirò sedendosi davanti alla bambina.

“Se la prende anche con il mio piccolo Vegeta?” domandò. Reghina annuì ripetutamente, la frangia nera dai riflessi blu notte le batteva contro la fronte.

“Radish ha detto che se la prende anche con sua sorella Kamhara, ma che però poi Veki chiede sempre scusa!”. Sarah inarcò un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Forse la bambina è la strega della sua generazione. Non la terrebbero a palazzo, altrimenti”. Reghina sporse le labbra, allungò il bicchiere verso Sarah e batté le palpebre.

“Vuol dire che fa le magie?”. Sarah ridacchiò, si voltò e prese una caraffa di aranciata, le riempì il bicchiere e dimenò la coda marrone scuro.

“Hanno i poteri negli occhi, bambina mia. Se il colore cambia, possono influenzarti”. Reghina gonfiò le guance, grugnì bevendo l'aranciata e dimenò la coda lunga tre volte lei con forza.

“Antipatica” borbottò. Sarah scosse il capo, ticchettò con il piede in terra.

“Non per forza. Anche Nappa è uno stregone, sai? Però è simpatico”. Reghina sporse le labbra, guardò il bicchiere mezzo pieno e mugugnò.

“Lo dico a Vegeta, così controlla che alla strega non cambino gli occhi!” esclamò. Saltò in piedi, afferrò il manico della caraffa con la coda e se la portò al petto. “Nessuno deve influenzare i principi, neanche chi ha la magia negli occhi!” sancì. Sarah scosse il capo sorridendo, sospirò e annuì.

“Va bene. Ma state attenti quando giocate”. Reghina gonfiò le guance, alzò il mento.

“Noi non giochiamo. Noi andiamo in missione!”. Sarah strinse le labbra, le aprì la porta.

< Spero che Bardack e le guardie li tengano d'occhio > pensò. Guardò la bambina correre via, sospirò.

< Hanno preso i loro giochi troppo sul serio >.


	12. Cap.12 Reg vs Veki

Cap.12 Reg vs Veki  
  
Napa spinse Reghina in avanti, la bambina gonfiò le guance facendo un passo di lato.  
“Non voglio allenarmi”.  
Veki sogghignò guardandola dall'alto in basso, roteò gli occhi e incrociò le braccia.  
“È troppo piccola per combattere. E poi non sa farlo”.  
Reghina aprì la bocca, Napa le mise una mano sulla spalliera rosa e sorrise.  
“Non potete continuare a litigare. È un anno che andate avanti così. Un bello scontro risolverà la cosa una volta per tutte”.  
Reghina dimenò la coda lunga quattro volte lei, scosse ripetutamente il capo.  
“La mia mamma non vuole che combatta”.  
Veki ridacchiò, si chinò con il capo verso Lori e socchiuse gli occhi scuri.  
“Questo perché gli tsufuru non sanno farlo” sussurrò.  
Lori arrossì abbassando il capo, intrecciò le mani tra loro deglutendo.  
“No-non è cor-corte-cortese” balbettò.  
Reghina strinse i pugni, si morse il labbro e grugnì sbuffando.  
“Poi però non piangere da tuo padre!”.  
Veki si legò la coda attorno alla vita, tolse i guanti e li lanciò a Lori, ghignò.  
“Solo se tu non vai a piangere dalla mammina”.  
Reghina lasciò cadere il mantello rosa in terra, sfilò gli stivaletti rosa e Napa la lasciò.  
“Niente sfere d'energia. Dev'essere uno scontro alla pari”.  
Indietreggiò, si accostò alla parete di fianco alla porta aperta e incrociò le braccia.  
< Così forse quella donna smetterà di ossessionare il Re > si disse.  
Reghina balzò in avanti, Veki schivò il colpo abbassandosi e Reghina le atterrò alle spalle acquattata; colpì il calcagno di Veki con un calcio a piedi uniti, Veki scivolò in avanti e Reghina balzò nuovamente all'indietro.  
“Vuoi aiuto dalla tua serva per stare in piedi, principessa?” chiese.  
Veki si voltò di scatto tirando un pugno, Reghina spostò il capo e le ruotò attorno.  
“Un po' più a destra” suggerì.  
Veki sfregò i denti tra loro, prese a tirare una serie di pugni ripetutamente.  
“Non fare l'arrogante con me, bambinetta!”.  
Reghina si muoveva a destra e sinistra schivando, molleggiava sulle punte dei piedi nudi oscillando il capo. Saltò, mise la mano aperta sul capo di Veki e spinse con tutto il peso. Veki strillò cadendo in terra, Lori urlò coprendosi la bocca e Napa si scostò dal muro. Reghina atterrò sulle punte dei piedi, sorrise e intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena.  
“Bada a come parli tu”, ghignò, “schiava”.  
Veki si mise in ginocchio e le tirò una serie di sfere di energia formando una nube di fumo. Napa corse in avanti, afferrò Veki per le spalle.  
“Siete impazzita?” urlò.  
Lori corse verso la porta.  
“Chiamo Bardack!” esclamò.  
Uscì, Napa lasciò Veki e Veki ansimò stringendo i pugni. La nube si diradò, Reghina scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli blu notte, le iridi le scintillavano dello stesso colore.  
“Ora sono arrabbiata” sibilò.  
Napa sgranò occhi e bocca, indietreggiò deglutendo e il sudore gli scese lungo il volto. Veki sentiva i muscoli tesi, le gambe le tremavano e percepiva il battito accelerato. Reghina avanzò, udì un tonfo e alzò il capo. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, raccolse Asperigus da terra e corse via. Reghina rilassò le spalle, le iridi e i capelli tornano neri e lei corse nel corridoio.  
“Vegeta!”.  
Il bambino strinse a sé il peluche avvicinandosi al bordo delle scale, incassò il capo tra le spalle e gonfiò le guance.  
“Non avvicinarti!” esclamò.  
Reghina si morse il labbro, dondolò sul posto mugolando.  
“Anche la mamma non vuole che lo faccio”, mormorò, “però è stata Veki. È sempre Veki”.  
Vegeta si sedette sul gradino stringendo al petto il peluche, sporse le labbra ondeggiando la coda.  
“Anche con me è cattiva” ammise.  
Reghina avanzò, sciolse la coda dalla vita e l'allungò fino al volto del bambino carezzandogli la guancia.  
“Ti ho fatto paura?”.  
Vegeta le schiaffeggiò la coda, gonfiò le guance e scosse il capo.  
“Il principe dei Saiyan non ha paura” dichiarò.  
Reghina ritirò la coda, sorrise piegando il capo.  
“Quindi non gli serve andare dalla mamma?”.  
Vegeta alzò il capo di scatto dilatando gli occhi, si mise in piedi e la guardò.  
“Puoi?”.  
Reghina annuì, dimenò la coda e si leccò le labbra.  
“Però non essere arrabbiato”.  
Vegeta mugugnò, annuì e strinse Asperigus con entrambe le manine.  
“E tu però non combattere più in quel modo!” ordinò.  
Reghina gli afferrò il polso con la coda, lo tirò verso di sé e sorrise prendendogli la mano.  
“La prossima volta la uccido solo ad insulti, promesso!”.  
Vegeta sbuffò, le strinse la mano tenendo Asperigus con l'altra.  
“Non intendevo proprio quello” borbottò.


	13. Cap.13 Biscotti e battaglie

Cap.13 Biscotti e battaglie

 

Reghina mise in bocca un biscotto, ondeggiò i piedi nel vuoto guardando verso il basso; soldati Sayan si allenavano nel cortile sotto il balcone, i suoni giungevano ovattati. Vegeta strinse al petto Asperigus, prese un biscotto dal piattino poggiato tra loro e si umettò le labbra.

"Io li batto tutti" dichiarò.

Reghina annuì, strinse maggiormente la presa della coda attorno al bordo dell'inferriata su cui erano seduti; ingoiò un biscotto e delle briciole le ricaddero tra i capelli neri.

"I principi sono più forti di tutti. Tranne che delle principesse".

Vegeta dimenò la coda marroncina e strinse il biscotto tra i guanti, lo guardò fisso sporgendo le labbra.

"Se la mamma batteva papà, non era nella torre" protestò.

Reghina mugugnò, guardò in basso osservando i Sayan mettersi in coppie per simulare degli scontri; scrollò le spalle sottili e si voltò verso Vegeta.

"La mia mamma dice che una signora non combatte".

Vegeta le lanciò un'occhiata, mugugnò e succhiò il biscotto inumidendolo. Lo tolse dalla bocca, lo avvicinò al peluche e lo poggiò su di esso.

"Perché diventate blu?" domandò.

Reghina ridacchiò, annuì e si tolse una ciocca di capelli neri dai riflessi Cap.13 Biscotti e battaglieblu da davanti l'occhio.

"Credo di sì. Però non tutte. Le donne hanno tanti poteri nascosti. Mamma dice che quando crescerò, mi farà vedere l'arma più potente delle donne".

Vegeta rabbrividì, mordicchiò il biscotto e incassò il capo tra le spalline bianche che gli reggevano il mantellino, deglutì pesantemente.

"La sorella di Radish ha i poteri, ma non sono blu".

Reghina sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, osservando i due soli vicini alla linea dell'orizzonte.

"Voglio conoscerla. Forse può insegnarmi la magia!".

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi onice, strinse Asperigus nascondendosi dietro il peluche e negò ripetutamente.

"Il tuo va bene così!" strillò.

Reghina lo guardò, rise e guardò il piattino dove restavano due biscotti, si mise in piedi e slegò la coda.

"Andiamo a prendere altri biscotti da tua madre. Magari può insegnarci come si fanno!".

Vegeta sospirò di sollievo, si mise a propria volta in piedi facendo cadere sull'inferriata delle briciole e saltò in terra atterrando sul balconcino.

"Se impari quello, ti sposo davvero" dichiarò.

Reghina sgranò gli occhi, arrossì e si morse il labbro. Scese a propria volta e gli fece cenno di seguirla.

"Lo farò, principe!".

 


	14. Cap.14 Tentativo di fuga

Cap.14 Tentativo di fuga  
  


Reghina strinse i rilevatori nelle mani, guardò oltre l'angolo osservando delle guardie che si dividevano per i corridoi.

"Ha di nuovo preso i rilevatori!" strillò una donna.

"Come ha fatto questa volta?!" sbottò un uomo.

Reghina sogghignò, mise i rilevatori nelle tasche della battle suit nera e si voltò. Corse fino alle scale, salì una rampa saltando i gradini a due a due.

< Oggi niente mi impedirà di uscire! > pensò.

Proseguì con un sorriso, sgranò gli occhi e vide Bardack che teneva le mani sui fianchi. Si fermò, incassò il capo tra le spalle e Bardack si mise in ginocchio.

"Sapete cosa succede ora, vero?" chiese.

Reghina gonfiò le guance, Bardack la prese in braccio e la portò fino alla stanza della bambina. Poggiò Reghina sul letto.

"Dovete smettere di scappare, principessina. Finché giocate nel castello è ancora sicuro, ma se per caso usciste fuori sarebbe pericoloso, e mettereste anche me, Napa e Radish in una brutta posizione" disse.

Reghina dimenò la lunga coda blu notte gonfiando le guance, dondolava le gambe dal bordo del letto battendo gli stivaletti rosa contro le coperte.

"Qui è noioso! Ho promesso a Vegeta di non allenarmi, Veki è cattiva e Lory è sempre con lei!", protestò, "e tu non mi presenti tua figlia e non posso giocare con nessuno, quindi è ovvio che scappo!".

Bardack sospirò, si mise seduto e si piegò verso di lei sorridendo paterno.

"Facciamo così, piccola principessa. Se starai buona, ti racconterò delle storie Sayan".

Reghina sollevò la testa e storse il labbro.

"Quanto buona?".

Bardack scosse la testa.

"Solo un pochino" disse.

Reghina mugugnò, guardò in basso e strinse gli occhi. Alzò la testa, annuì e sorrise ampiamente.

"Allora va bene. Però tutti i giorni, sennò scappo ancora!".

Bardack roteò gli occhi, sorrise dolcemente e le scompigliò i capelli blu notte.

"Affare fatto, principessa".

 


	15. Cap.15 La 'favola' di Bardack

Cap.15 La 'favola' di Bardack

 

Bardack si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e guardò la bambina a gattoni sul letto.

< Quanto vorrei farmi una sigaretta, ma è piccola, la intossicherei. E non solo ha l'età della mia bambina, ma è anche preziosa >.

"Quindi, una storia e tu in cambio stai buona?" chiese.

Reghina si mise seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto, annuì ripetutamente e si portò una ciocca blu notte dietro l'orecchio.

"Per un po' sto buona, poi voglio un'altra storia!".

Bardack fece una risata rauca.

"Storie ne ho da vendere. Mio padre Kakaroth sembrava nato per raccontarle" disse. Si grattò il collo muscoloso e abbronzato.

< Non assomiglia per niente alla madre > pensò.

Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli mori a cespuglio.

Reghina indietreggiò sul letto fino ai cuscini, ci si stese in mezzo e prese a dimenare la coda lunga tre volte il normale.

"Allora dimmene una, no?".

"Un tempo i draghi vagano per tutto l'universo. Erano così potenti che molti di loro riuscivano a divenire divinità.

Popoli demoniaci ed elfici imbrigliarono la loro potenza in delle sfere capaci di realizzare dei desideri.

Gli angeli, però, temettero la loro potenza" raccontò Bardack.

Reghina corrucciò la fronte, storse le labbra e alzò la mano dimenandola insieme alla coda.

"Cosa sono i draghi? Cosa sono gli elfi? Cosa sono i demoni? Cosa sono gli angeli?" chiese, di fila, senza prendere fiato.

Bardack deglutì rumorosamente e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il viso.

"Sono razze aliene.

I demoni sono legati al mondo degl'inferi.

Gli elfi a quello delle dee.

Gli angeli sono gli addestratori delle divinità superiori, come quelle di creazione e distruzione.

I draghi sembrano grossi serpenti-lucertola alati. Però se fai tutte queste domande, non finiremo mai" esalò con voce rauca.

Reghina sbuffò gonfiando le guance, scrollò le spalle e si stese tra gli enormi cuscini.

"Solo gli stupidi non fanno domande, quindi se non so le cose io te le chiedo" ribatté.

Bardack si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.

< Le donne sono sempre esseri terribili > rifletté.

"In ogni caso, gli angeli diedero ai changelling la forza di distruggere i draghi, ma se la ripresero e ora solo alcuni di loro sono potenti. Come ad esempio il nostro alleato Freezer.

Ora, principessa, il saggio Aedon sta studiando la rotta per trovare l'ultimo pianeta in cui si dice che si trovino i draghi puri, liberi dalle sfere, per carpire la loro forza.

Anche se ormai sono corrotti, detengono segreti come il viaggio nel tempo, quello tra universi dimensionali, ma soprattutto colpi di combattimento misteriosi" narrò.

Reghina dilatò stupita gli occhi blu notte, guardando fisso Bardack.

"Chi è Aedon? E perché studia queste cose?".

Bardack si grattò la cicatrice.

"Il saggio Aedon è l'ultimo studioso saiyan rimasto sul pianeta e studia tutto ciò che può far progredire la nostra razza in battaglia" spiegò.

< L'unico cosi folle da farlo. Se studi troppo sembri uno tsufuru e tutti ti odiano. Cosa aspettarsi, però, da uno che ha sposato la sorella si una strega?> si chiese.

"Io e suo figlio spesso ci beviamo qualcosa insieme". Aggiunse.

Reghina mugugnò e annuì, si rannicchiò tra i cuscini facendo spuntare solo la coda.

"Va bene, e allora qual è la favola?".

Bardack accavallò le gambe e appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

"Ai tempi degli dei polpi, quando ancora i draghi vagavano nello spazio, c'era un ragazzo.

Il suo era un popolo pacifico e il pianeta dove abitava si chiamava Salad.

La sua gente era diventata sempre più umanoide, perdendo i tratti da polipo e in alcuni casi assumendo tratti di scimmia.

Due divinità minori si erano sistemate sulle sue lune e vegliavano su di loro, dandogli amichevoli benedizioni in cambio di favori e preghiere.

Quando, però, gli angeli fecero spazzare via i draghi, il giovane ne nascose uno ferito. Si chiamava Zarma, teneva con sé la gemma con dentro lo spirito del gemello.

Vedi, quando un drago muore, il suo spirito si nasconde o in una gemma o in una persona, attendendo di reincarnarsi" raccontò Bardack.

Reghina aggrottò confusa la fronte, guardandolo mentre stringeva un cuscino al petto.

"Un drago era il gemello di un ragazzo mezzo scimmia e mezzo polpo?" chiese.

Bardack scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

"Mi sono spiegato proprio male" ammise.

Si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Il ragazzo ha salvato il drago Zarma, il più potente dei draghi, ferito durante lo sterminio della sua razza.

Questo aveva un drago gemello, di nome Sutomu, la tempesta. Che è il drago che si è rincarnato corrotto che Aedon ata cercando.

Tutto chiaro?" chiese.

Reghina annuì, si mise seduta con il cuscino stretto tra le braccia.

"Perché Sutomu è corrotto? E in chi si è reincarnato?".

Mugugnò, scosse il capo portandosi i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Reincarnato vuol dire che è rinato, vero?" chiese.

"Esatto. Al momento è un drago. Si è corrotto perchè per purificarsi dovrebbe prima rinascere dentro un uomo e poi di nuovo come drago.

All'epoca, invece, era imprigionato in una gemma.

Zarma sapeva che presto gli angeli lo avrebbero rinchiuso in delle supersefere del drago. Perciò diede al giovane, per custodirle, le sue uova e l'uovo di un altro drago che era riuscito a salvare" riprese a raccontare Bardack.

Reghina annuì, strinse con più forza il cuscino contro di sé poggiandovi sopra il mento.

"E poi?".

Bardack si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Le uova si erano appena schiuse, mostrando che in una c'erano due draghetti gemelli e nell'altra una piccola fenice, che il pianeta fu attaccato.

Zarma già non c'era più.

Il potere che gli angeli avevano donato si era tramutato in un serpente di fuoco deciso a spazzare via ogni cosa.

Distrusse il precedente dio della distruzione e spazzò via molti pianeti. Salad bruciava.

Il ragazzo solo affrontò la creatura e perse un occhio nel tentativo.

L'intera popolazione gli passò le sue energie ed egli divenne il primo supersaiyan: il supersaiyan god.

Il serpente allora fece dono a un uomo di un potere distruttivo che venne chiamato il potere del supersaiyan leggendario.

Il giovane riuscì a sconfiggere il nuovo nemico, ma non aveva più la forza di battere il serpente" proseguì.

Reghina lo fissava con le iridi blu notte sgranate.

"E i draghi con la fenice?".

"Si sacrificarono per permettergli di sconfiggere il suo nemico, ma il giovane riuscì a salvare le loro gemme.

Il pianeta fu salvo e lui divenne un grande re di cui parlano ancora le leggende.

Un tempo il suo tempio qui su Vegeta-sei era molto visitato" terminò Bardack.

Reghina lasciò il cuscino e gattonò fino al bordo del letto per avvicinarsi al maggiore.

"Quindi adesso finché non s'incarnano anche i due draghi e la fenice sono corrotti? E il drago corrotto è ancora vivo? Al tempio ci sono tutte le risposte alle domande o le stanno ancora cercando?" chiese, a raffica.

"Ora devo andare. Tra un po' sono di guardia. Te lo racconterò un'altra volta" disse Bardack. Saltò giù dalla finestra e si diresse alla porta.

"Fai la brava, principessina" salutò.

 


	16. Cap.16 La leggenda della luna rossa

Cap.16 La leggenda della luna rossa

 

Bardack si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e vide Reghina ridacchiare e rotolare sul letto.

"Oggi è arrivata la vostra balia. Siete felice?" chiese.

La luce dei due soli filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando di riflessi vermigli l'ambiente.

Reghina si mise a gattoni sul letto, sorrise ampiamente.

"È una cosa stupenda! Così smetterete di controllarmi e sarà più facile divertirmi" disse.

Ondeggiava la lunga coda blu alle proprie spalle, saltellando a gattoni.

Bardack schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Vi controllerà lei" ribatté.

Si grattò la guancia e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

"Volete raccontata la storia anche oggi, principessa?" domandò.

Reghina ridacchiò, rotolò sul letto e raggiunse i cuscini. Vi si stese, lo guardò e annuì.

"Certo che la voglio!".

Bardack si massaggiò il mento.

"Stanotte una delle due lune diventerà invisibile e l'altra si tingerà del rosso del sangue.

È una notte in cui è vietato uscire a noi saiyan, persino alle prime classi in grado di controllare l'Oozaru" spiegò.

Reghina raggiunse i piedi del letto e si sporse verso la finestra, muovendo il capo a destra e sinistra.

"Quindi questa notte c'è la luna rossa e nessuno in giro? È uno spreco!".

"Perché ci trasformerebbe in mostri. Né uomini, né Oozaru.

Incroci maledetti dagli dei" rispose Bardack.

Reghina sporse le labbra gonfiando le labbra.

"Io mi trasformerei in qualcosa?" chiese.

Bardack si grattò il sopracciglio.

"Non so bene in cosa, ma sì. C'è solo un posto da cui si può assistere alla luna rossa senza effetto, se si arriva prima del suo evento" rispose. Le sue iridi nere si scurirono.

Reghina si sedette a gambe incrociate, lo guardò battendo gli occhi.

"E dove?".

"Nel tempio del primo re: Vargas" rispose Bardack con tono teatrale.

Reghina tornò all'altezza dei cuscini, ne prese uno e lo strinse al petto, si mise al centro del letto e prese a dondolare.

"Esiste davvero? Dov'è?" chiese, gli occhi scuri le brillavano di riflessi blu notte.

Bardack saltò giù, rimettendosi in piedi.

"Credo in cima alla montagna, ma non ci sono mai stato.

Quel luogo è proibito.

Ora devo andare a fare la ronda" rispose.

Reghina sgranò gli occhi, lasciò il cuscino e saltò giù dal letto.

"Ma non è una favola! Mi hai solo detto che diventate creature strane!" si lamentò.

Bardack mosse l'indice avanti e indietro, indicandola.

"Il sangue delle vittime della nostra razza si è condensato nel cuore della luna. Rendendola una dea altera e gelida.

Il suo mutare il proprio manto di rosso è il suo modo di maledire questi figli ingrati" rispose.

Reghina sbuffò, incrociò le braccia al petto oscillando la coda.

"Secondo me diventa rossa perché si arrabbia che nessuno esce quando c'è lei" borbottò.

"Non ci provare, è rischioso" rispose Bardack, uscendo dalla camera. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.


	17. Cap.17 La fuga di Vegeta

Cap.17 La fuga di Vegeta

 

La luce dei due soli illuminava i lunghi corridoi metallici del palazzo, dove una donna era curvata in avanti. La prosperosa balia era intenta a pettinare i capelli della piccola Reghina.

"Siete la futura sposa del principe, dovete comportarvi a dovere". Stava richiamando la bambina.

Reghina dondolava le gambe, fissando la punta degli stivaletti rosa.

"Anche Veki è la principessa, ma combatte!" protestò.

Sbuffò guardando di fronte a sé, sentiva la spazzola scorrere tra i lunghi capelli neri, facendoli brillare di riflessi blu notte.

< Mi sembra quasi di essere con la mamma, ho un po' paura. Bardack è stato cattivo a trovare una balia così > si disse.

Una donna, ugualmente corpulenta, si avvicinò.

"Oh, ti hanno dato il compito di controllare la principessina Reghina" disse.

La balia della Tsufuru fece una risata fragorosa.

"Come va con la piccola strega?" le chiese.

Vegeta raggiunse Reghina, sbuffando e si piegò verso di lei.

"Scappiamo adesso che sono distratte" le propose.

Reghina annuì, lo afferrò per mano.

"Però non è giusto che a Veki la fanno allenare" borbottò.

"La fanno allenare anche con i nemici veri. A me toccano i saiybamen" disse Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto, dimenando la coda.

Reghina lo trascinò con sé per i corridoi, stringendogli forte la mano.

"Non è giusto, ecco! Io non combatto, però non è giusto lo stesso".

Mugugnò, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.

"Veggy! Scappiamo dal castello? Bardack mi ha raccontato di un tempio magico. Forse se ci andiamo, poi anche a noi succederà una magia".

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Oggi zio Bardack si è inchinato davanti a me dicendo che sono il principe. Zia Cauli non mi dà più i sacchetti dei biscotti. Tutto sembra stia cambiando > pensò. Le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono, rilucendo come diamanti neri.

"Umphf. V-va bene" accettò.

Reghina sorrise, gli prese entrambe le mani e le fece ondeggiare, la sua lunga coda blu notte ondeggiava dietro di lei.

"Chiederemo al tempio che gli adulti smettano di fare gli idioti!" decretò.

"Sei sempre così rumorosa" borbottò Vegeta. Schioccò la lingua sul palato, le sue gote si erano arrossate. "Non ci faremo scoprire, vero? Punirebbero Nappa se sapessero che mi ha lasciato scappare" disse.

Reghina negò, gli occhi blu notte le brillarono e guidò Vegeta attraverso i corridoi.

"Oggi restano tutti nelle loro stanze per la luna rossa. Andiamo e poi torniamo subito, così nessuno se ne accorge e noi esprimiamo il desiderio!".

Vegeta la guardò in viso, continuando a seguirla.

"Allora andiamo" decretò.

 


	18. Cap.18 Luna rossa

Cap.18 Luna rossa

 

Un fulmine solcò il cielo blu notte.

La sua luce filtrò nel tempio del Re Vargas, dove avanzavano la piccola Reghina, fianco a fianco di Vegeta.

Il fiato si condensava davanti alla bocca del bambino, intento a tremare di freddo e ad alitare sulle sue manine ghiacciate.

“Ho le mani, i piedi, la coda e il naso gelati. _Tsk_ , rivoglio i soli e il caldo!” borbottò Vegeta.

< È la prima volta che esco da palazzo. Non avrei dovuto seguirla > pensò, fissando Reghina al suo fianco.

Due occhi gialli brillarono nell’ombra, mentre una creatura avanzava lungo i corridoi del tempio, acquattata e nascosta nell’oscurità.

Vide i due bambini e si passò la lingua sui canini candidi.

< Mi gusterò lentamente la loro carne tenera. Hanno sbagliato a sfidare la magia di questa notte. Stanno per scoprire che un immortale protegge ancora questi luoghi > pensò.

Reghina si guardò intorno, battendo gli occhi, avanzando. Il suono dei suoi passi echeggiava.

"Non ci stiamo trasformando in mostri. Forse Bardack diceva le bugie" si lamentò.

"Ti avevo detto che qui dentro non ci si diventa, no?

Forse abbiamo fatto tutto giusto" rispose Vegeta.

Reghina mugugnò agitando la lunga coda blu notte, annuì lentamente.

"Allora siamo stati bravissimi! Chissà adesso come si fa ad esprimere il desiderio".

Vegeta inciampò nella coda della Tsufuru e vide un simbolo reale sul pavimento.

"Ci sono dei simboli. Forse con questo" sussurrò. Si grattò la fronte, gli pizzicava.

Reghina si mise in ginocchio, passò la mano coperta dal guanto sul simbolo e si alzò in piedi.

"Dobbiamo trovare il simbolo giusto!" decise.

Vegeta si mise a correre lungo il corridoio.

"Qui per terra sono tutti uguali" gemette.

Reghina proseguì verso il centro del tempio, guardandosi intorno.

"Forse c'è un cortile dentro, come nel palazzo! Magari lì ci sono simbolo diversi!" propose.

" _Umphf_. Allora cerchiamolo" concordò Vegeta.

Reghina gli sorrise e prese a correre lungo il tempio, guardando a destra e sinistra con gli occhi socchiusi, la luce delle due lune le faceva scintillare di blu notte i capelli e il pelo della coda.

Trovarono una gigantesca porta a due ante, spalancata che dava su un cortile di pietra.

Vegeta scese il primo gradino di marmo che portava ad essa.

Reghina lo segui verso l'esterno, camminando a saltelli, con la coda che le ondeggiava alle spalle con forza.

Dei fiocchi di neve iniziarono a scendere dal cielo annuvolato, Vegeta sgranò gli occhi osservandoli.

Una delle due lune era completamente coperta dalle nuvole, mentre l’altra splendeva più grane del normale. Un’eclissi la rendeva nera, ma intorno ad essa era emanata un’aura rossa. Man mano anche l’interno della luna si tinse di rosso, mentre i fiocchi di neve volavano tutt’intorno.

Vegeta teneva il capo alzato, la boccuccia spalancata e si strofinò gli occhi, scendendo delle scalinate entrò nel cortiletto interno del tempio e ci camminò con passo tremante.

Il pavimento del cortile era tondeggiante, con al centro la fontana, mentre le pareti creavano un cubicolo quadrato. Nello spazio rimanente crescevano delle piante del deserto, in quel momento ricoperte da uno strato di ghiaccio alto un dito ed in esse si nascose, acquattandosi, la creatura dal manto color notte.

Reghina vide che l’acqua della fontana si era ghiacciata e corse in quella direzione.

Vegeta guardò gli stendardi appesi a degli alti muri di pietra rossa. La porta attraverso cui erano passati, a due ante, era immensa e spalancata.

Reghina afferrò il bordo della fontana, si sporse e guardò il ghiaccio con gli occhi sgranati.

"Vegeta, guarda! Si è rotta la fontana!" strillò.

Il lupo dal manto nero balzò, tentò di azzannare Vegeta e gli saltò di sopra facendolo ricadere sulle immense mattonelle del pavimento. Il principe dei saiyan lo trapassò da parte a parte con un colpo energetico, mentre la luce della luna li illuminava di riflessi color sangue.

Reghina si voltò udendo il tonfo e il guaito, vide l’altro bambino spingere via la carcassa che ricadde pesantemente a terra.

“Non è possibile, non posso voltarmi un momento!” strillò la principessa Tsufuru.

Vegeta si rialzò in piedi, i suoi occhi brillarono di rosso.

" _Tsk_ " borbottò.

Reghina lo prese per mano e lo trascinò verso l'interno del tempio.

"Torniamo al castello, prima che ci attacchi un altro mostro!".

 


	19. Cap.19 Il padre di Calgare

Cap.19 Il padre di Calgare

Si udì bussare ripetutamente sulla porta della principessa Reghina. I colpi erano cadenzati, tonfi ritmici.

Reghina si allontanò di corsa dal davanzale della finestra, si gettò stesa sul letto rimbalzando sul materasso e raggiunse i cuscini.

"Avanti!" strillò.

La porta si aprì lentamente e ne entrò un saiyan dai capelli lunghi color pece, dai riflessi vermigli.

"Principessa. Oggi la sua guardia sarà assente. La sua protezione è stata assegnata a me e mio fratello" si presentò.

La bambina si nascose dietro un cuscino, la lunga coda blu notte ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

"È in missione?" chiese.

"Sì, principessa. Per trovare l'animale feroce che ha attaccato il principe qualche notte fa.

Ancora nessuno è riuscito a trovarne traccia nel castello" rispose il saiyan.

Reghina fece capolino da dietro il cuscino.

< Forse mamma dice che sono 'stupide scimmie' perché nessuno ha ancora pensato fossimo fuori dal castello... > pensò.

Si mise seduta sul letto a gambe incrociate.

"Tu come ti chiami?".

Il saiyan assottigliò gli occhi.

"Mi chiamo Arigas.

Sono sposato con una mezzosangue Tsufuru" rispose.

< Che approfitta di ogni occasione per tradirmi con mio fratello, ma questo è meglio che la bambina non lo sappia > pensò.

Reghina sporse le labbra, saltò giù dal letto e gli prese la mano.

"Se è come la mamma, mi dispiace per te" disse.

Gli tirò un paio di volte il braccio.

"Radish mi lascia andare in giardino, mi ci porti?" mentì.

Arigas si grattò l'orecchio e assottigliò gli occhi.

< Potrebbe accorgersi che mio fratello Paragas non si è ancora presentato e fare rapporto, meglio accontentarla > pensò.

"Sicura che sia il giardino? So che quella è una zona vietata.

Però potrei portarti in biblioteca se vuoi" propose.

Reghina mugugnò, annuì e sorrise.

"Va bene! Però leggi tu, io non sono capace!".

Arigas annuì e si piegò in avanti, porgendole una mano.

"Venti, principessa" la invogliò.

Reghina sorrise radiosa, gli prese la mano e la strinse.

Arigas camminava trascinando i piedi, guardandosi intorno. Osservava con sguardo spenti davanti a sè e il capo chino. La condusse fino alla biblioteca.

Reghina prese a guardarsi intorno con gli occhi blu notte sgranati nello scorgere i libri.

"Sono tantissimi!".

Tirò la mano di Arigas.

"Tuo fratello non viene? Non gli piacciono le storie?".

Arigas si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Sta controllando il perimetro.

No, non è un grande appassionato di storie.

Essendo il più grande ha i piedi ben piantati per terra" spiegò.

< E nell'invidiare nostro fratello minore. Ha sempre pensato fosse un codardo ed invece gli ha tolto il potere politico grazie a un inaspettato potere fisico >.

Reghina storse il labbro.

"Non sembra simpatico" borbottò.

Alzò il capo a guardare gli scaffali.

"Come scegli quale leggermi?".

"Reghina, cosa ci fai qui?" si sentì domandare.

Arigas impallidì riconoscendo il principe Vegeta, nascosto in parte da uno scaffale di libri.

Reghina gli sorrise e gli corse incontro.

"Arigas ha detto che mi legge una storia!" esclamò.

Vegeta piegò di lato il capo.

"Il saggio Aedon non ha storie, solo fatti sce-scie... scientifici!" ribatté, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Arigas deglutì a vuoto e si massaggiò il collo.

"Beh, ci sono anche libri sulle leggende della nostra razza. Sono una via di mezzo" disse con tono rassicurante.

Reghina batté le palpebre.

"Chi è Aedon?" chiese.

< Bardack ha solo detto che studia i draghi > pensò.

"Una persona che sa un sacco di cose, persino come si curano le persone...". Iniziò Vegeta, arrossì e si guardò la punta degli stivaletti. "Così sai quali sono i modi migliori per ucciderli". Aggiunse.

"Un uomo di cultura che cerca di comprendere com'era la nostra società all'apice, la nostra conoscenza prima della divisione in saiyan e tsufuru" spiegò Arigas.

Reghina passò lo sguardo da Vegeta ad Arigas.

< Secondo me Vegeta vuole curarle e basta le persone, però è meglio che non lo dico a questo tizio > pensò.

Annuì e indicò verso i libri.

"Allora voglio un libro che parla di quelle cose lì!".

Arigas annuì e deglutì, guardando i libri con sguardo vacuo.

< Rischierò di fare una pessima figura, qui è quasi tutto in lingua antica > rifletté, grattandosi un orecchio.

"Posso leggere io? Sono il migliore ed è giusto che lo dimostri" si vantò Vegeta, sollevando il mento.

"Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine" disse il saiyan con tono sollevato.

Reghina guardò Vegeta, ammirata.

"Se tu sai leggere, voglio imparare pure io!" esclamò.

Vegeta s'indicò col pollice.

"Ti insegno io" propose.

Arigas afferrò un libro con disegnata una donna dai lunghi capelli violetti e le orecchie a punta.

Reghina prese la mano di Vegeta.

"Allora mi insegni, così poi posso leggere tutti i libri del mondo!".

"Quando fai così mi sembri strana, ma promesso" disse Vegeta stringendole la mano a sua volta.


	20. Cap.20 Promesse

Cap.20 Promesse

 

Vegeta si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, guardando il cielo blu-notte.

"Sai, la notte ti somiglia un po'" disse, dimenando la coda. Si voltò e osservò sua madre addormentata nel letto.

< Devo ringraziare Reghina per avermela fatta conoscere. Anche se non certo per le aranciate, come pensa lei > pensò.

Si voltò verso Reghina vicino alla porta.

Reghina arrossì e lo raggiunse, poggiandosi a lato del davanzale.

"A me sembra somigli a te" disse.

"Io non sono blu" rispose Vegeta, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

"Un giorno, però, sarò supersaiyan" si vantò.

Reghina incrociò le braccia e si mise seduta dal lato opposto rispetto Vegeta.

"Io voglio restare blu, invece. Magari inventerò un supersaiyan di quel colore" disse.

Strinse le ginocchia al petto e guardò Sarah addormentata.

"Vegeta? Ma quando saremo sposati mi chiuderai anche tu in una torre?".

Vegeta saltò giù dal davanzale e sbuffò.

"No, siamo amici. Le torri non mi piacciono.

Però non mi devi chiamare Veggy" borbottò.

Reghina ridacchiò.

"Ma ti si addice, Veggy" lo prese in giro.

Sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui.

"Tu puoi chiamarmi Reg, se vuoi. Non lo fa nessuno".

"Reg... Mi sembra strano" sussurrò Vegeta. Guardò la voluminosa coda di lei e piegò di lato il capo.

"I grandi che fanno quando sono sposati, secondo te?" domandò.

Reghina mugugnò pensosa, arricciandosi le ciocche blu notte tra le dita.

"Forse si baciano. L'ho sentito dire una volta".

Vegeta incrociò le braccia sul petto e strinse la propria coda intorno alla vita con forza.

"Ti prometto che quando sono grande ti bacio, allora" disse, annuendo con vigore.

La frangetta gli ricadde davanti alla fronte spaziosa, coprendogli in parte gli occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana.

Reghina balzò giù dal davanzale e gli si mise davanti.

"Sulle labbra come i grandi?".

Vegeta sporse il labbro inferiore assumendo un'aria confusa ed annuì.

Reghina gli sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Meglio cominciare con questi, per ora".

Vegeta si sfregò la mano sulla guancia.

< Umido > pensò.

"Sai, non mi piace affatto Lord Freezer.

Papà mi costringe a fare le missioni con lui, ma ha le labbra viola. Fa un sacco di smorfie e sorride strano" spiegò.

< Però almeno non mi fa picchiare dai suoi mercenari, sono tutti idioti quegli alieni. Lo dicono anche Nappa e Radish >.

Reghina incrociò le braccia, ticchettando con lo stivaletto rosa in terra.

"Mamma dice che vuole far tornare schiavi i Saiyan, ma secondo me quello nasconde qualcosa. È troppo strano e inquietante".

Vegeta annuì.

"Troppo inquietante" concordò.

Reghina prese a dimenare le manine, ondeggiando la coda.

"E poi io non ho capito perché con tutti gli uomini che ha deve venire da noi!".

"Lo so io, perché rispetto a noi sono tutti imbranati". Scherzò Vegeta.

< Tanto lo so che in realtà sei brava a combattere. Ti ho visto allenarti di nascosto > pensò.


End file.
